


10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles - Jem/Tessa

by lunaticofthemoon



Series: 10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles [3]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticofthemoon/pseuds/lunaticofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hastily written. I wanted to write 10 somethings in one night. This is one of them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles - Jem/Tessa

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written. I wanted to write 10 somethings in one night. This is one of them.

                He watches Tessa again. Her head is bent down, full attention at the book she’s reading. She’s so absorbed in it, like she’s living within the pages herself. He looks at her face, sees all the emotions in it. He’s intrigued. He wants to sit next to her. Ask her what she’s reading. Hold her hand and tell her how captivated he is in everything she does.

                “Jem, you have been staring at me for quite a while now.” He feels his cheeks burn. He is so embarrassed, caught. He thinks she might be mad at him but then she smiles.

                “I apologize. I shouldn’t have. It’s just... What were you reading?” he asks, curiosity getting ahead of him.

                “Jane Eyre. Do you want to sit next to me? I don’t think standing on the corner like a statue feels very comfortable.”

                Still blushing, he makes his way to her. Once seated, she rests her head on his shoulder. He gives a little start, surprised and taken at how intimate this seems.

                “I do hope it is not a bother to you. It’s much more comfortable to read this way.”

                I love you. He wants to say. But he can’t dare to speak it out loud. 


End file.
